Protecting a Demon
by JusticeCross
Summary: Musashi a top FBI agent is sent in to keep a valuable asset alive. Much to their amazment neither of them is human, neither can resist the other. YAOI Musashi X Hiruma, Hiruma is in charge, Musashi is on top. rated M for extreme sexual content including S&M, better description inside. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Protecting a Demon

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21, if I did it would undoubtedly end up as a Yaoi.**

**Musashi x Hiruma, Hiruma is in charge but Musashi is on top. Hiruma isn't human but he is an asset to the FBI who want him kept alive at any cost. Musashi one of the FBI's top special agents is sent in to get the job done but Musashi isn't human either and after a life time of boredom what we'll the two of them do when they realize that they can make each other's fantasies come true. YAOI! Rated M for extreme sexual content, S&M! **

Musashi sighed as he trudged towards the seedy looking club. On the outside it looked like nothing more than a large, cement, empty warehouse. No windows gave you a glimpse into the inside and no noise leaked out to betray the activities going on within. On the far side of the front wall someone had badly spray painted the word Heaven with large running red letters.

Keeping the setting of his current mission in mind, Musashi had shaved his hair back into the mohawk he had worn in high school. Forgoing the standard issue black suit he now wore ripped grungy jeans and a tight white athletic shirt with a black leather jacket to conceal his weapons. On his hands were fingerless black leather gloves and on his feet were combat boots that thudded hollowly across the ground as he closed the last few feet to the door that at a casual glance would never be noticed.

Schooling his features to casual Musashi gave the door a firm kick that echoed hollowly. It was only seconds before the door slid open just slightly as a tall dark figure squeezed out. Musashi examined him closely. The man was taller than him, very lean with disproportionality long arms, and with hair that was slicked back. He wore pants made out of some kind of dark material and a white dress shirt; brass knuckles glinted heavily on both of his hands.

"What can I do for you stranger?" The words were casual enough but the tone was all threat and promised violence. Musashi took a deceptively casual stance using the shifting of his weight as an excuse to get his hand closer to his fire arm. "O, you know, just here for a little taste of heaven." The before agreed upon code left his mouth like a load of bricks, his distaste for that one sentence dripping from every monosyllable.

The guard relaxed slightly, slipping one of the brass knuckles from his hand and offering to for a firm handshake. "The boss is waiting for you; I'll show you the way." A long tongue briefly darted out of between the man's lips before he turned and pounded on the door, murmuring something briefly to whoever opened it from the inside.

Interesting, Musashi pondered as he slipped through the door. The man had a shifter working as a guard.

The first room they entered was a very small dark place, apparently a kind of buffer to keep music from being heard outside whenever the club door was open. Heaven was reportedly a very select club, catering to the type of people who you didn't want to mess with, the real badasses of the streets, not punks or ruffians. When you entered Heaven it was expected that you treat all the occupants with respect because if you didn't there would be a fight and someone would end up hurt. Everyone who came to Heaven, everyone who worked for Heaven, they were all monsters, demons, and this was the one place where they could be that and no one else cared. This was the once place where they could be demons and the devil himself would take care of all of them.

Musashi scanned the inside of the club quickly, noting first that there was only one way in to the first floor, through the door they had just exited. There was one other door, situated in a corner off to the side of the bar, but judging by the two guards standing in front of it, that was probably the owner's office. After establishing all entrances, exits, and the position of the guards Musashi took a little more time to scan the actual interior. It was a very large room with the dance floor situated directly in the middle; it didn't look like it actually got much use. Most of the occupants were instead clustered around the long bar that stretched across the far wall. In two corners were raised stages where professional exotic dancers enticed their audiences. A careful scan of the dancers reviled that even they were top notch, obviously not on drugs, took good care of their bodies, both on the edgier side with tattoos and piercings, brightly colored hair. Ya, this was definitely a hard kind of club.

Musashi didn't bother paying the occupants much attention, they were in Heaven, that meant they were all a threat and would be treated as such. "I'll need to meet all the workers." Musashi told his escort. "Including the working girls, they'll all need to be familiar with me and I want to be able to look everyone over."

The guard cut him a scathing side long glance his lip curling into a sneer, "You can take everything you want up with the boss."

Musashi glared allowing himself just for a moment to imagine grabbing that long disgusting tongue and wrapping it around his damn neck. Watching him suffocate unable to beg due to oxygen deprivation and the use of his own tongue as the strangling device, there was a time he wouldn't have hesitated to act on that image.

Musashi took a calming breath, reminding himself firmly that at the cross roads of his life he had decided to take the straight and narrow path, no time to go back now. Without another word he fallowed the chameleon shifter across the bar, noting briefly that he took the route that passed them by the least amount of people.

The guards at the door bowed their heads respectively at the chameleon, well at least he now knew who was in charge of the guards, hopefully he didn't have to get all of his information purely out of observations.

The guards opened the door but the chameleon didn't go through, instead he stepped to one side and motioned for Musashi to go up. Musashi eyed him dubiously but took the first step into the doorway, a long flight of stairs the only available site. The chameleon didn't follow him up but Musashi could feel his eyes on him, caressing him, yep, here soon that chameleon would find himself starting to like Musashi and unable to figure out why. Once that time came it would make his job a lot easier.

Musashi trudged up the staircase, his footfalls heavy, he was in no rush. At the top of the stairs a square of golden light waited. Musashi stepped through without announcing his presence; undoubtedly the owner had some way of knowing who was in his club.

Musashi had been given little information about the owner, he had been told only that the guy was important and they needed him to stay alive, at least for a while.

"Tch, fucking fed."

Musashi spotted the man leisurely reclining behind a large black desk, long legs casually thrown over the top, crossed at the ankle. Musashi took his time studying the man, probably late twenties, young to be so successful. Liked black, and had good taste in decorations and clothing but what surprised Musashi the most was that this man, was definitely not human.

The first thing that struck Musashi was his eyes, they were ice green, like a hunk of jade that had been imbedded in a glacier. They pierced through Musashi studying him just as intently. His hair was blond, spiked in a punk like manner. His ears were long and tapered at the end, with three small metal hoops adorning each. His body was long and lean and his teeth were noticeably sharp and pointed as his mouth slowly stretched into a sin eating grin.

Musashi's heart stuttered once before taking up a frantic beat against his rib cage. "Hiruma." Musashi stated, his voice coming out smooth and strong despite his uncomfortable state.

Hiruma cocked one eyebrow at him, that grin never slipping from his mouth as he slowly lowered his legs from the desk, standing to his full height. He moved around the desk, his movements like a slow smooth stalk, a Del-Ton extreme duty 316 semi-automatic rifle slung over one shoulder.

Musashi's own grin slipped into place as Hiruma slowly stalked around him, his eyes dragging over his body. "This is interesting." Hiruma cackled, "You're not human."

Hiruma delivered the one word statement like a death blow, a calculated response meant to throw him off guard. Hiruma was scary, Hiruma was threatening, but what Hiruma didn't know was that Musashi was worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Protecting a Demon**

**Chapter 2**

**Anticipation! This chapter was a lot of fun to wright. I hope everyone likes it, please review for me, thank you.**

Musashi ignored the comment; calmly keeping a small polite smile on his face as Hiruma watched him closely, searching for any give a ways. The silence dragged on, the only sound that of Hiruma chewing his gum.

"Tch, fucking fed, your pretty good."

Musashi relaxed slightly as Hiruma turned his back on him, taking a seat across the top of his desk, grabbing a cloth he started to wipe the gun down. After another moment of silence, Hiruma's characteristic grin was back in place. With one finger he motioned for Musashi to draw nearer. Wary Musashi took a couple steps closer but Hiruma sternly pointed to the carpeted floor right in front of him.

Musashi stared into his eyes for a few moments but was unable to read him at all, heart starting to pound again he took the last few steps until he had to look down on Hiruma and Hiruma had to lean back on his arms to look up into Musashi's face.

"Here's what we're going to do, I'm going to introduce you as my new personal bodyguard. You're going to have to listen to every little command I give you, and your little pea brain better get that straight right here and right now. We're going to be spending a lot of time together." Hiruma's grin got even bigger, even sharper; Musashi had to resist both the urge to run screaming and the urge to test just how sharp those teeth are.

Hiruma was suddenly right in Musashi's face, not touching him but hovering only a hairs breath away. "Maybe if we get along I'll show you what's in my locked room over there."

Musashi resisted the urge to look for the room in question but instead focused all his mental will power, concentrating on keeping everything about him calm and cool. "I'm sure we'll get along very professionally." Musashi murmured in a low even tone, his hands itching with long buried need.

Hiruma's eyes burned for a moment and Musashi held his breath waiting to see if Hiruma would drop or press the issue, the temperature in the room jumped noticeably and Musashi tensed prepared to stop Hiruma before they did anything stupid.

All of a sudden Hiruma leaned back once again, cleaning his gun, the look in his eyes saying clearly that Musashi better back up if he doesn't want to get shot. Musashi shoved his hands deep in his pockets and hunched his shoulders slightly and took one large step back. Here in this club, Musashi was to protect Hiruma but it was very clear that Hiruma would not stand for Musashi to take charge; in here Musashi was the submissive.

"It would make my job easier if you told me what you are, so that I know your capabilities. Also if you have any other non-humans on the staff other than the chameleon I would like to know about them as well."

Hiruma was silent for one long drawn out moment, his eyes not leaving his gun. "I figured you would be able to figure that out on your own. There has to be a particular reason your agency sent you to me and not some other Joe blow." The words were said in a very casual manner but they had Musashi's gut drawing painfully tight.

Without thought to hiding his own true nature, without thought to the consequences, Musashi reached forward faster than Hiruma could react, ripping the gun from his hands, hurling it somewhere into the room. Cold panic was sweeping through his veins as an impossible realization started settling in.

Musashi grabbed Hiruma's shirt, violently yanking him off of the desk, even though the possibility of Hiruma escaping was low, he didn't even try to struggle as Musashi shackled both his wrists in how own large grip, twisting Hiruma around to pin his back against Musashi's chest and his arms against his own.

Musashi was seeing black and his breath was coming in heavy labored pants as he tried desperately to control his anger and panic. If Hiruma had struggled, had fought back, it would had served to fuel his fury but Hiruma's calm resigned actions pierced the fog clouding Musashi's brain. He stilled, standing rigid, Hiruma firmly trapped against his chest.

"Finish it!" Hiruma snarled, Musashi flinched slightly at the venom in the words but when he continued his actions, they were slow and careful, almost gentle. Musashi buried his free hand into Hiruma's hair, noting in an absent corner part of his mind how thick and soft it was, how good it felt against the rough calluses on his hand.

With his fingers buried in the hair on the back of Hiruma's neck and his thumb settled firmly against the skin just behind Hiruma's ear he bent down pulling Hiruma's head slightly to the side, his body practically cradling that of the smaller male. Unaware to Musashi he had started stroking the skin behind Hiruma's ear with his thumb causing an almost imperceptible tremble.

Musashi lowered his head until he was only scant centimeters from the skin of Hiruma's neck and at the same time he breathed in, he loosened his control on his other sense letting them flow out of him and settle on Hiruma.

First came the musk, dark, rich, sinful then came the feeling of heat, over whelming heat that rose from Hiruma in waves. Dark pleasure became an almost perceivable promise, temptation flowed like waves. The amount of information that rushed through Musashi using this technique was astounding and it didn't take long for Musashi to realize why he had been sent. Musashi withdrew his sense mostly back into himself, he had gotten used to appearing as nothing more than human, but that was no longer an option.

Emotions cascaded through him as he fought to escape what felt like a whirlpool of indecision, fear, anger, and other emotions he did not care to identify.

"Hey, fucking fed, you dying or something?"

Only then did Musashi become aware that he had settled his forehead on Hiruma's shoulder and was holding him tighter than was probably confortable. The tight control Musashi was forcing upon himself allowed him to release Hiruma slowly than just as slowly back to the far side of the room.

Hiruma didn't turn around as Musashi cleared his throat multiple times before finally forcing the words out of a throat that felt like it had been singed, "You're related to the devil."

Hiruma cackled, the sound grating across Musashi's already taunt nerves, "Ah, very good deduction, I'm certainly related, I'm his little baby boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Protecting a Demon

Chapter 3

Musashi stared silently at Hiruma's back his gut twisting violently,

Musashi snarled, kicking the wall closest to him violently. Hiruma turned, his eyebrows raising when he saw the damage to the wall, Musashi didn't care, he started furiously pacing back and forth across the small office, getting only a handful of strides in before he had to turn around again.

Hiruma watched from his desk, occasionally blowing a gun bubble. Musashi's strides gradually slowed before he came to a stop in the middle of the office, his eyes were distant and when he finally turned them back towards Hiruma it didn't seem as if he was looking at him at all.

"So," Musashi murmured very slowly, carefully. "Am I correct in assuming I am supposed to be protecting you from the devil?"

Another gum bubble than a small nod.

"Because as his subordinate you can't disobey his direct command."

His muscles tightened and he looked away.

"And why the hell are you on earth avoiding him?"

"Tch, fucking fed, you're asking too many damn questions, it my turn to get some details straight. I must be correct in stating that you have had a run in with him before huh? And managed to get away, there's no other reason they would send you."

Musashi folded his arms tightly across his chest, "Trust me there are more reasons than that for them to send me, but yes you are correct, I have indeed met your father and walked away from it."

Hiruma's head tilted back slightly and his characteristic grin flashed across his mouth, "So you're more sensitive to him now. You will be able to sense him sooner than most people." Hiruma's smile didn't leave his face as his eyes slid down Musashi's body, "but that also means you've tasted temptation, you're going to be more susceptible now."

Musashi shivered as a hot flash traveled across his body, he strongly denied to himself that it actually had anything to do with Hiruma; it was just because he was a demon, nothing more…hopefully.

…..

The club workers eyed Musashi as if he was a ten pound steak from a five star restaurant and they were trying to determine if he was good enough for their boss, and who would get him if he wasn't.

Musashi had been in a lot of bad situations and he didn't get intimidated easily, he kept his pose casual, hands still buried in his pockets but he sternly met the gaze of every person in the room, just letting them know that he wouldn't back down to anyone.

The chameleon that Hiruma had introduced as Rui growled, taking a violent step towards him. "You expect us to give up your wellbeing to some nameless punk of the street that we've never met before?"

Musashi paused for a moment waiting to see if Hiruma would take the lead but he just looked at him with a raised eyebrow slowly blowing a bubble. Musashi stifled a sigh than cracked a smile calmly throwing his arm around Rui's shoulders. "Come now, I'm not looking to upset anyone or undermine any one's authority. You are still the head of security and will work the hardest to protect him hear, I'm just around to give a little extra oomph, especially for when you guys aren't at work. Just a little added layer of protection."

The words were important and they visibly relaxed most of the staff, but the real important part of the play had been getting close enough to have contact with Rui who had fallen silent and still with Musashi's arm around him. Musashi felt a small tinge of guilt knowing he was purposefully influencing the guy, but he needed his support or else the entire staff would possibly turn against him.

With a charming grin Musashi let Rui go who stared at him, stunned a moment, before stepping back into the crowd of workers.

"Now that the pissing contest is over, all you fucktards can go home." Hiruma snarled, his rifle appearing from somewhere into his hands.

There was a mass rush for the doors; obviously they had a lot of practice getting out of Hiruma's way when he didn't want them around. Only Rui hesitated, eyeing Musashi, Musashi gave him a small smile before turning to fallow the demon who was currently storming back towards his office.

Musashi fallowed at a more sedated pace, entering the office behind Hiruma who was laid out fully clothed across a sofa that was pushed against a wall. He held his rifle in one hand, the butt end resting against the ground, his other arm was thrown over his face so that only the bottom half was visible. Even in a seemingly relaxed position he looked tense, guy definitely had some problems.

Musashi sighed, before sliding off his jacket and gun holster. He flicked the light switch off before carefully making his way over to the sofa. He sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the sofa, arranging his arms so that he could comfortably hold his pistols, even though they would be little use against the devil.

"What are you doing, old man?" the voice was muffled by his arm but Musashi heard him clearly.

"My job," Musashi replied calmly, "I'll be right next to your side until we get this all figured out. Get some rest; I'll keep an eye out for you."

Above him Hiruma's arm shifted just enough to show a small smile before he rolled onto his side away from Musashi. "Don't over work yourself fucking fed, you won't be any good to me if you do."

…

It was the smell that first woke him up; it was always the smell that came first. Dark, tantalizing, it was the first sign of his presence. He was searching for his son.

Musashi closed his eyes for a moment, furrows appearing between his eyebrows. Slowly just the faintest whit hue started to emanate from his skin, opening his eyes with a quite sigh he shifted until he could rest his hand on top of Hiruma's, the white glow slowly crawled down his arm and onto Hiruma, spreading across him until it encompassed his whole body.

Musashi sat like that, his hand on top of Hiruma's, time ticking along slowly, while a white glow surrounded them, until the presence he felt started to fade. By the time Musashi felt safe releasing the safeguard there were no doubts that night was about to set in again and the club would soon be opening.

….

Musashi entered the room, a carrier with three steaming cups held carefully in his grip as he one handed opened the door. Hiruma was sitting up on the couch, rubbing his hand. His eyes flashed to Musashi who closed the door behind him.

"He found me last night, didn't he; son of a bitch never gives up."

Musashi shook his head as he set the carrier on Hiruma's desk. "No, he looked for you but he didn't find you."

"But he'll know that something was hidden from him, he'll send someone to check it out."

Musashi shrugged before handing one of the coffee's to Hiruma who took a drink than raised one eyebrow at him. Embarrassed Musashi shrugged, "Figured we could both use a boost, I got two for myself, I asked Rui to send someone to pick them up, didn't know how comfortable you are with your staff so I went down stairs and picked it up myself. And I'm going to need you to tell me if anyone sets off any alarms, I'm not sure how well ill pick up on a demon who is disguising itself."

There was a moment of tense silence before Hiruma spoke matter-of-factly, "I thought you had run fed." Musashi looked down at Hiruma in surprise, but he wasn't looking at him, instead staring at the wall as if he was about to put a bullet through it.

Musashi sighed and took a drink of his own coffee, "Nope boss, I'm here for the long haul."


	4. Chapter 4

Protecting a Demon

Chapter 4

**Starting to get to the good stuff, review please ^_^ Really good stuff well be coming in the fallowing chapters so be prepared. **

Over the next few days Hiruma was completely domineering, it was as if he was going out of his way to treat Musashi like a lap dog. Even the staff would look askew at Hiruma as he sent Musashi on pointless task after task, but with every command Musashi would give a slow smile and leisurely stand, "yes boss." He would say in his husky voice, as if it was his pleasure to be doing such menial tasks. Musashi didn't mind the tasks just as long as Hiruma didn't try to send him far enough away that he couldn't keep an eye on him, which he never did.

Musashi was leaning against a wall observing the flow of customers as behind him Hiruma savagely argued with someone about the prices of alcohol, the argument ended with the sound of a gun being cocked. Musashi smiled slightly as he listened to the man trip over himself to sell the beverages cheap enough to meet Hiruma's standards.

"old man, come." Hiruma snarled as he walked by him heading towards a semi-private booth with a current on each side that could be drawn across the opening if needed. Musashi smiled indulgently as he fallowed behind him, sliding into the booth opposite Hiruma.

Hiruma's eyes were ice green and flashing dangerously, his teeth were bared in a snarl, and bad temper practically leaked from him. Musashi was just about to say something when a man walked up behind Hiruma's booth, Musashi watched in disbelief as the man leaned against the booth and slowly wrapped his arm around Hiruma, sliding his hand down his chest.

"Hey, I've been watching you for a while, you seem like you're just up my alley."

Musashi watched Hiruma's snarl turn into a deadly grin as he reached his hand under the booth, his hair falling over his eyes. Musashi shoved himself out of the booth, quickly, he reached out and grabbed Hiruma's arm keeping it under the table. Hiruma's eyes snapped to his but Musashi held firm to his arm, never letting his gaze wander from Hiruma's as he reached out and grabbed the man by the throat. A dark foreign anger swept through his veins as he allowed himself to look away from Hiruma just long enough to stare into the man's fearful eyes. "Your alley is park avenue compared to ours. Beat it."

The man stuttered an apology before making a hasty retreat out of the club, Musashi smiled slightly as his anger diminished in direct proportion to the distance between that man and Hiruma.

Musashi started to pull back but a sudden firm grip on his collar had Musashi stilling. Hiruma held firm to his collar with one hand the fire in his eyes gone smoldering. Hiruma leaned forward putting his face next to Musashi's. Musashi's heart was beating too fast, heat sweeping across his skin in waves. Musashi tried to pull back again, panic starting to set in.

"Don't fucking move fed." Hiruma growled.

Musashi froze, those words locking his muscles down like shackles. Hiruma's breath ghosted across Musashi's ear, his lips brushing it slightly. Musashi locked his arms on both sides of Hiruma to keep himself steady as he started to feel light headed.

"Hiruma?" Musashi asked breathlessly

"Shut up fed," Musashi bit down on his tongue as Hiruma nipped his ear shivering as Hiruma licked away the pain.

Hiruma murmured something but Musashi couldn't make out what he said and he had already commanded him not to say anything.

"fed," Hiruma repeated "My father's little minion is here."

Musashi clenched his teeth and roughly grabbed Hiruma by the hair jerking his face away from his own. Hiruma stared at him, infuriatingly looking completely normal. Musashi repressed the urge to growl and instead leaned forward as if to kiss the man in front of him.

"What does he look like" Musashi murmured his breath ghosting playfully over Hiruma's lips.

Hiruma's eyes flickered briefly over his shoulder before returning. "Tall, glasses, purple dread locks. Looks like he would happily burn the world down and dance in the ashes."

Musashi firmly pushed Hiruma into the booth, drawing one of the heavy velvet curtains far enough across the entrance to obscure him from view. Musashi turned his back on the booth standing casually as if he was waiting for someone.

The demon wasn't hard to spot; he was in human guise but blood lust poured from him. The regular occupants of Heaven were all entranced by him, some of them in horror, some of them in obvious open lust. He walked like a predator, a predator that new it was at the top of the food chain. He had a mass of purple dread locks that fell to his broad shoulders; wraparound sunglasses obscured the color of his eyes. He wasn't too tall or too built but right in-between. He was attractive in a dominating kind of way.

Musashi blinked as Rui strode past him, his eyes intent on the demon, Musashi reached out and snagged his wrist pulling him to a stop. Rui turned on him with murder in his eyes but calmed when he saw who it was. "Rui, I need you to stay right here and make sure Hiruma doesn't leave. I don't care what you have to do to make him stay but make sure he does ok? I have to take care of this guy."

Rui was nodding before Musashi ever finished his sentence, man sometimes his powers really did make him thank his past.

Musashi left Rui in front of the booth and smoothly made his way towards the demon, who didn't fail to notice his advances. The demon casually leaned against the bar, exuding sex, obviously he thought it would be fine if he played a little before getting down to business. Musashi smiled charmingly but kept his eyes on the demons face stopping an appropriate distance from him. "You're not one of my regular customers what brings you here" Musashi leaned in slightly bringing himself dangerously close "demon?"

A sharp slash of a smile made its way across his face and a slight rumbling laugh came from him. "Interesting," he murmured "How did you know?"

Musashi edged a little closer purposefully allowing his eyes to dip just slightly. "I felt your master sniffing around the other night, I didn't appreciate it. I was otherwise occupied at that moment and didn't want to be intruded on. I assume that is why you are here."

The man just shrugged his shoulders the grin still in place as he reached out and grabbed Musashi's upper arm tugging him closer. Musashi allowed himself to be pulled closer but he tensed prepared to fight as the man leaned over him. "That is why I'm here but how about we become otherwise occupied as well."

Musashi for the first time let a vicious smirk to form on his mouth, putting his hand flat on the demons chest he leaned forward looking up into his eyes. "Demon, you don't know what your implying."

Between them a small blue glow began to form followed closely by the smell of burning flesh. The demon grunted and shoved him away bringing his hand up to cover the hand shaped burn in his chest.

"Fucking trash." He snarled reaching for Musashi, Musashi smiled and almost allowed himself to chuckle when the demon jerked his hand back, the arm covered in dozens of small thin slices that leaked blood.

The demon looked down at his arm than back at Musashi who stood slightly slouched one hand in a pocket the other hanging limply at his side. The demon snarled showing teeth, the temperature taking a sudden jump. "You're a goddamn angel."

Musashi pierced his lips in fake concentration, "Not really but something like that." He replied. "Now get the hell out of my club, I don't want you bottom dwellers sniffing around anymore."

The demon snarled but suddenly stiffened than in an oddly jerky manner began to make his way back towards the door. Musashi sighed in relief; thankfully his hope that the devil had been observing the confrontation was correct, otherwise the demon would have surely have attacked him and he may have had to give himself away.

Musashi begin to turn but was suddenly roughly slammed against the concrete wall of the club. Groaning Musashi pushed himself around to see Hiruma leaning over him. One arm propped against the wall above his head, the other holding his rifle as he smiled down at him.

Hiruma roughly grabbed Musashi's mohawk jerking his head back to stair straight into his eyes. Hiruma's teeth flashed in the low light as he stared down at him, "I'm going to have to punish you for the way you flirted with him."

Musashi stared wide eyed at Hiruma, his mouth open slightly, his body locked in place by the look in the devils eye. A wash of lust and panic swept through his veins as he silently wondered if he would survive.


	5. Chapter 5

Protecting a Demon

**Getting good, extreme smut coming in the next chapter!**

Hiruma cackled as he dragged Musashi by his Mohawk back to his office. "Fucking fed," Hiruma snarled after slamming the office door shut, "I'm tired of waiting" Hiruma stalked towards him his eyes burning with intent, his body moving in a manner that had Musashi's throat going dry. Hiruma stopped just a fraction of an inch in front of him, "Let me show you my room."

Musashi cleared his throat running his hand through his Mohawk. "Umm, well I figure you should be ok for a while and I have other cases to attend to so I should be getting to it." He finished lamely not meeting Hiruma's eyes as his heart beat in a panicked frenzy. There was a moment of tense silent before Hiruma walked over to his office door and calmly opened it. "Get the hell out."

Musashi paused, suddenly feeling guilty but Hiruma just looked past him staring at the far wall. Musashi sighed and slowly left the office, something in his heart was hurting but he knew he couldn't go back. It wasn't worth the risk, not for the both of them. Musashi trudged through the club his head hung low to avoid eye contact with anyone. The desire to stay got stronger and stronger with every step and by the time he exited the club he was barely able to move his feet.

The outside world had gone dark and gloomy. A thick fog was swirling across the ground clinging to everything like slime. A small drizzle had started, the water freezing counterpoints to the relatively warm air. Musashi stood outside the club, staring at the fog as it swirled and caressed his boots, water slowly seeped into his clothes and hair. Musashi's shoulders hurt and his muscles were quickly becoming stiff.

Musashi flinched when the door behind him was slammed open, Musashi saw it coming but it seemed wrong to dodge, he welcomed the pain as Rui's fist connected with his face. Musashi watched the sky as he flew; he had looked down on the world as he flew but had never been in the reversed situation.

Musashi coughed violently as the wind was knocked out of him but he was content to lie on the ground as the fog started to cover his body in its tendrils. Rui prevented him from trying to seek piece, his angry contorted face looming over him.

"What the hell did you do to Hiruma!" He snarled raising his fist in another threatening manner. Musashi raised his eyebrow in question as he carefully levered himself onto one elbow. "I didn't do anything to him, my job is done for now, I'm leaving."

Rui dived at Musashi grabbing his collar in both fists, straddling his hips. "You bastard! You can't just leave. Take responsibility for your actions!"

Musashi growled starting to get angry; with a snarl he shoved Rui switching their positions. "I am taking responsibility! For both our lives! Its better this way." Musashi rocked back as another punch landed square to his jaw.

"Don't be so fucking selfish!" Rui glared at him but he seemed to reign in his anger slightly, Musashi let his collar go as Rui settled his weight down on his arms. "Every demon has their vice, you goddman idiot, take a moment to thank about Hiruma and guess what his is."

Musashi's eyes widened and he settled back on his heels staring down at Rui in disbelief. "He liked you cop but he has no choice to move on, he won't survive if he doesn't delve into temptation. He already trusted you, he'll never say it but he definitely feels betrayed. He doesn't deserve that, for all the bluster he is a good guy."

Musashi ran his hand through his hair scowling down at Rui who reached up and dragged him down to eyelevel with his burning eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Hiruma is at this moment, in that locked room of his, with another guy and by the end of the session that guy will fuck Hiruma and the whole time Hiruma's heart is going to be layered in more and more ice because you didn't stay for him."

With a snarl filled with pain and anger Musashi violently shoved Rui away from him, his mind going blank as a stalked towards the club. The heavy door fell in one swift violent kick. Musashi saw nothing as he rushed towards Hiruma's office; people scrambled to get out of his way, those who didn't were simply shoved past.

Musashi vaulted the stairs landing in Hiruma's office. Angrily he stalked towards the office but just before he touched it he paused and retracted his outstretched hand. With clenched teeth he backed away from the door. As calmly as he could he removed his shirt and holsters setting them on the couch, the entire time thoughts of what could be happening at that moment plaguing his mind, but there would be no more secrets.

Musashi groaned as the skin on his back started to split, blood leaking down his skin in rivulets. His breath came in agonized pants as his wings unfolded themselves from his skin. They clinked lightly as the feathers settled into place; light glinted off of detailed metal plates, each one unique, each one an individual feather, melded together to create two large sweeping wings, the longest feathers just a hairs breadth away from the floor. Their edges glinted, razor sharp, blood streaked across them. The blood slowed than stopped in moments, Musashi groaned taking a moment to flex his wings, the feathers sounding like wind chimes.

Musashi settled his wings than faced the door, his eyes glinting in determination. The first kick rattled the door, the hinges creaked and wood snapped. The second kick had the frame shattering, the door falling into the room with a heavy thud. Musashi stalked into the room with his wings slightly extended, wood splitting like butter where the walls came into contact with them.

Musashi paused just past the door way, slowly raising his eyes to take in the room beyond. His eyes immediately focused on Hiruma and the man in front of him. Musashi's heightened senses immediately identified that Hiruma had managed to find himself another demon to play with, that was so not happening.

Musashi was unaware of the smirk that stretched across his mouth. Cold damnation piercing the demon who kneeled on the ground a collar wrapped around his neck the leash held loosely in Hiruma's hand.

The demon's eyes snapped in anger, rising to his feet, Musashi didn't give him a chance to speak. Snapping his arm forward he clenched his hand around the demon's throat effortlessly lifting him off the ground, his hand clenching dangerously across the demons throat as his face turned purple.

"Musashi," The name was coldly demanding, an order, a decree. Musashi froze but didn't loosen his grip the demons eyes sparked confidence as it seemed Hiruma had come to his defense; Musashi didn't look at Hiruma but could feel his presence next to him. "Musashi, kill that bastard." Musashi laughed as the demons eyes bugged, Musashi dropped him on the floor, the demon was too scared move and Musashi didn't care. "Die you fucking scum." He snarled whipping his wings forward and slashing the edges down across the demon. His feathers sliced through the demon as if he was nonexistent. The remains of the demon went up in flame as dark blood dripped from his wings, splattering across the ground.

Musashi panted still not looking at Hiruma as he slowly settled his wings back into place, ignoring the blood that pooled on the ground underneath his feathers. Musashi shuttered as the adrenaline started to leave his body, making his muscles ache. He hutched over slightly, the weight from his wings an unaccustomed burden to his body.

"Musashi, get on your knees." Musashi didn't stop and think, he just dropped, raising his wings high above his head to keep the damage to the floor to a minimum. Musashi kept his eyes down as Hiruma circled in front of him, coming to a stop with his leather clad legs directly in front of Musashi's face.

Musashi flinched slightly as he sensed Hiruma reach out and run his finger down a metal feather. "How?"

The question was simple, straight forward, but the answer was every failure that Musashi had ever committed, every sin that plagued his soul, but he had already sworn to himself that he would not hide it anymore.

Hiruma moved his hand from Musashi's wing to his hair wrenching until Musashi was forced to look up at him, meeting his eyes with a fierce determination that Hiruma was not prepared for. Musashi stared directly into Hiruma's eyes as he divulged the secretes that had plague his soul. "I'm a fallen angel. Kicked out of heaven for a reason they weren't even willing to divulge to me. They ripped out my wings and left me to perish on earth." Musashi paused for a moment closing his eyes to keep Hiruma from seeing the pain of the memories. "But I didn't die; I was taken in by a family of Fae that found me, metal graphters. They healed my body and helped me find another purpose in life but not long after I joined the force I was assigned to investigate a recent strong of murders." Musashi's muscles tensed and his wings quivered, "Someone leaked the news of my involvement to the press, I didn't know, I went out that night, by the time I got back only the youngest was alive. She was broken and bleeding all over and while I shattered inside unable to decide what to do she calmly told me she had a present for me and as the last breath left her body she placed her hand on me and created my wings." Musashi laughed dryly, "But I caught the murderer, he never made it to jail though."

Hiruma's hand had gentled in his hair and Musashi watched as the gears turned in his head, clicking into place.

"And that's why you ran." He murmured

Musashi nodded brokenly, "Ya, I never made it to that particular sin. Sex is a little out of my realm."

Musashi's eyes widened as Hiruma slid onto his lap, straddling his hips. Hiruma cupped Musashi's chin in has hand, lifting his face slightly so he could fit their lips together. A wave of heat suddenly slammed into Musashi as Hiruma gently worked his mouth across Musashi's, his mouth warm and slightly damp against his own. But Musashi could feel the restraint, could feel the repressed desire, the leashed sin, and for some unknown reason Musashi wanted all of it, wanted all of it directed at him. Musashi groaned in Hiruma's mouth reaching up to pull him closer but Hiruma firmly stopped him, falling away from Musashi his eyes gone smoldering, a delicious sinful grin spreading across his face.

"Well I got good news for you fed. Having sex with me is extremely simple." Musashi shuddered only half listening as one of Hiruma's hand stroked across his chest. "Just do everything I fucking say, exactly how I tell you, and we'll finish your fall into corruption."

Musashi shuddered at the dark promise, licking his lips in anticipation; this was certainly going to be the most sinful act he had ever participated in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay, college is hectic when your triple majoring. Here's the ending for this story, planning on delving into some naruto and airgear yaoi soon, along with more eyeshield, look forward to it ^_^ and let me know what couples I should do. I'm thinking Naruto x Shikimaru for naruto, Kazu x Aeon (the iron clock) for airgear, and Sakriba x. Shinn for Eyeshield. (sorry if I spelt any names wrong, too lazy to look up right now.)**

Hiruma rose to his feet, a sin eating grin plastered on his face. Musashi licked his lips keeping his eyes warily on Hiruma. "Well," Hiruma murmured, "I finally have you in my room. Why don't you go head and glance around." Musashi determined not to look or feel like a coward again begin to slowly turn his head, eyes sweeping the room, determinedly he did not let surprise show.

The wooden walls were covered with blank hanging racks, masks, gags, whips, and other contraptions to dark for him to recognize adorned the racks, all in black, all very intimidating. Musashi forced himself not to flinch… or moan.. or feint for that matter.

Hiruma stood with his hands planted on his hips, smirk in place, as he watched Musashi adjust to the settings. Casually Hiruma walked over to a rack that held masks, caressing one, but watching Musashi as he did so.

Musashi knew that he was giving himself away, new that there was no way that Hiruma couldn't sense the lust that was starting to flow in his veins, it's what demons of Hiruma's status did, they fed on the dark deprivation that could be derived from sex. They sensed the most hidden of fantasies, the deepest desires and they capitalized on that.

Just that knowledge had Musashi's breath coming even faster. "Close your eyes." Hiruma demanded, his tone turning dark and demanding, his eyes flashing with command. Musashi shuddered but he knew, he knew from looking and from the vibes that Hiruma was giving off that it would not go well for him if he refused. So with his heart pounding in his throat he closed his eyes, his muscles tensing unconsciously.

Musashi flinched when he felt a cold bar slide across his back, just under the junction of where his wings met his body; he felt leather straps tighten around the base of each wing holding the bar in place. Musashi tried to quietly breath through his nose but as he felt a leather collar tighten around his neck he couldn't help but open his mouth to pant easier.

Musashi groaned as the collar and the metal bar was attached forcing him to bow his back slightly and keep his wings raised at an uncomfortable level. Musashi gasped as a heavy weight pushed on the bar forcing his to arch his back more, his head smacked firmly into Hiruma's chest and he opened his eyes to stare into the glowing green eyes, fangs glinting from between his cruelly smirking lips. Hiruma had one foot planted on the bar leaning one arm casually across his knee.

"I didn't tell you, you could open your eyes." Hiruma murmured, Musashi barely heard him as he watched Hiruma's lips caress the syllables of the words, already he was having a hard time focusing, a hard time keeping control of himself.

Musashi gasped in pain as Hiruma's nails sunk into his shoulder as punishment, yet the nails in his skin were like lightning rods, sending flashes of electricity into his body. Musashi groaned, muscles standing out starkly as they flexed and released against the current. "Hiruma!" He snarled weakly.

Hiruma smirked removing his nails before he leaned over and firmly dragged his tongue across the puncture marks, sending another volt of sizzling electricity into his blood stream. Breath hissed out of between Musashi's lips as Hiruma continued playing with his neck, licking and biting viscously before working his way up to his mouth.

Musashi groaned as Hiruma slanted his lips across his own, demanding entrance and immediately getting it. His lips immediately felt hyper sensitive and his taste was like dark chocolate. Musashi shuddered as Hiruma pulled his lips away than stilled as something black and soft was wrapped around his eyes before being firmly tied in the back. Musashi's heart beat rached up another notch at losing his sight and he licked his lips nervously.

"Remember fucking fed, just do everything I tell you to and we'll both walk out of here beaming. Don't do as I say and I might accidently do some damage." The purring seductive voice washed over Musashi's skin, causing a flood of goose bumps. "Now stand the fuck up." Hiruma offered no assistance as Musashi labored to his feet finally settling into the straightest position he could with the bar strapped across his back.

Musashi shuddered as Hiruma started caressing his body, starting at his neck than sweeping low to his pant line. Behind the mask Musashi saw stars as Hiruma's nails grazed his nipples than scraped down his sides, undoubtedly leaving marks. With an oddly contented sound Hiruma latched onto Musashi's collar bone both teeth and lips working to mark him. Musashi's chest started to heave as Hiruma's scalding hot lips moved over his skin, leaving his mark on him before going lower, across his chest and nipples, down over his abs, to nip at the v of his pelvic bone.

"I wanted to take this slow," He snarled against Musashi's abs, "but I don't think that's going to happen tonight, and it's your fucking fault for flirting with dreads." Musashi wasn't paying much attention to Hiruma's words since while he was speaking he had moved lower down until his lips brushed against the front of Musashi's jeans as he spoke.

Musashi tried to curl over, wanted to touch and caress but the contraption on his back kept him from doing so as Hiruma ran a fang across the bulge making itself very prominent. Musashi gasped as Hiruma pulled his fly down, releasing his cock. Musashi didn't have time to feel embarrassed as Hiruma immediately took it into his mouth, a contented rumble working its way out of his throat as he took it all the way to the base.

"Fuck!" Musashi snarled, leg muscles locking with pleasure, back arched and teethe clenched. Musashi cursed the bar holding him and the blindfold that kept him from watching but had no choice but to stand passively as Hiruma worked his mouth around his cock, deep throating it than tracing patterns on the underside as he pulled back and the sounds. The rasp of lips against his flesh, the muffled groans from the man on his knees was driving Musashi crazy!

"Hiruma!" He snarled savagely as he felt himself getting close but Hiruma didn't stop, instead he reached up and lightly dragged his nails over Musashi's balls, rubbing them as he bobbed his head faster. Musashi let out a guttural bark as he released himself into Hiruma's mouth, who kept his lips around him until he was completely spent.

Musashi shuddered in place as Hiruma pulled away, the air suddenly cold on his damp skin. Musashi was too lost and in a haze of pleasure to listen to the sounds around him, so when Hiruma snarled at him he flinched.

"Were not done yet fucking fed, why don't you remove those restraints." Musashi grinned slowly pulling his wings back into this body. The process caused another wave of blood to pulse down his skin but the feathers cut the bar as well, splitting it into three small pieces. Slowly Musashi unlatched the bar but stilled when his fingers brushed the collar. "Why don't you leave that on?" Hiruma suggested, but was obviously an order. Musashi obeyed, moving his fingers to the blind fold, when there was no command to stop he slipped it from his eyes.

Musashi gasped at the sight in front of him, Hiruma was sprawled out on the ground, completely naked, his body glistening. There was also a black collar wrapped around his neck and in his hand he held a leash with ties on both end, one already attached to his own collar. In the other hand he held a dark red ball gag.

Commandingly Hiruma motioned for Musashi to walk over to him than sternly pointed at the ground next to his side. His eyes never leaving Hiruma's Musashi sunk to his knees as Hiruma's grin got wider. "Attach this to your collar, dog." Musashi shuddered as Hiruma thrust the other end of the leash into his hand; it was of relatively good length, at least five feet and completely black. Musashi fumbled for a moment before he got it to hook than sat waiting.

Hiruma licked his fangs, his tongue sweeping across them. "Put this on me." He demanded holding the ball gag out. Musashi blinked surprised at his words but already the obedience was being ingrained into him as his body reacted before he could think, reaching out to take the gag from Hiruma's hand.

Musashi carefully inserted the ball into Hiruma's mouth, taking extra care to make sure his fangs were on the outside before firmly strapping it around his head. Hiruma than held three fingers up to Musashi's mouth, his pointed look saying he was expecting something. Hesitantly Musashi took the fingers into his mouth, sweeping his tongue across the digits. Hiruma's eyes shuddered slightly before he pulled the fingers from Musashi's mouth and motioned for him to retreat down by his feet. Musashi did just that scooting back until Hiruma's entire body was laid out before his eyes. Without any preamble Hiruma sunk one long finger into his anus, groaning around his gag, his eyes trained on Musashi who found himself suddenly unable to breath due to the sight before him.

Musashi couldn't drag his eyes away from the finger that was slowly moving in and out of Hiruma. Musashi moaned as Hiruma entered another finger, the motions getting rougher and more frantic as he started to wither against the ground until he finally entered the third and final digit.

"Hiruma" Musashi groaned hoarsely. "Please, do you..do you want me to fuck you?" Hiruma's eyes said he was a dumb ass, Musashi hardly noticed anything other than the affirmative. "please tell me your ready because there's no way I can wait." Hiruma somehow managed to snarl around the gag before grabbing the leash and yanking fiercely. Musashi fell forward bracing his arms on either side of Hiruma's hips.

Hiruma rolled onto his stomach, his back arching, his ass in the air. One hand braced against the floor the other reaching down to caress himself. Musashi growled at the sight, starting to feel feral and possessive. With a snarl Musashi lunged over Hiruma, grabbing his collar he yanked his face off the ground and licked the corner of his mouth before moving to his neck where he bit down hard enough to draw blood, Hiruma shuddered noticeably and moved restlessly against Musashi who was now plastered against his body.

Musashi groaned caressing Hiruma's ass before taking hold of his erection, slowly keeping a tight rein on his control, he entered Hiruma, who stilled beneath him, breaths ragged around the gag. "fuuuck." Musashi growled as he sheathed himself fully. Beneath him what was vaguely recognizable as the same word came from Hiruma.

Hiruma wiggled beneath him pressing himself onto Musashi's even further. With a snarled curse Musashi's control broke and he clamped one hand down on Hiruma's hip the other one held the collar tightly as he began thrusting.

Hiruma responded immediately, arching his back even further, moving with Musashi's violent tempo. Breath sawed in and out of Musashi's mouth he pace frantic from the pleasure that was sweeping over him, through him, inside of him. Musashi couldn't comprehend anything other than the pleasure, anything other than the man beneath him.

Musashi leaned forward keeping one hand on Hiruma's hip but bracing his other on the floor as he sought more leverage. All off a sudden a strangled scream came from Hiruma and his head whipped up his body pressing franticly back against Musashi who snarled ferally, making sure to hit the same spot again.

Musashi clenched his teeth as he fought the waves of overwhelming pleasure, wanting it to last just a bit longer, but the sudden deep moan from beneath him fallowed by a whole body shudder and Hiruma's ass muscles locking down on his dick immediately sent Musashi over the edge, barking out a guttural moan as Hiruma came beneath him.

Musashi's entire body trembled as Hiruma and him rode out their orgasms, the only sound in the room their harsh breathing. Finally Musashi carefully removed himself from Hiruma and loosed the ball gag, allowing it to fall around Hiruma's throat before lying down next to him, the wooden floor feeling blissfully cool against his heated skin.

For a while it was silent but finally Hiruma rolled onto his side facing Musashi, "Hey cupid."

"I'm a fallen angel," Musashi replied without really thinking.

"Cupid." Hiruma stated again, his signature smirk spreading across his face. "It's obvious why they kicked you out of heaven."

Musashi tensed, opening one suspicious eye at the grinning devil, who reached out and fisted Musashi's hair. "Because sometimes the only way to save someone is to sin." Hiruma murmured before dragging Musashi's lip to his own, and in that kiss Musashi felt the thank you that Hiruma would never allow himself to utter.


End file.
